Predator's Hunt
by Rupanshi5
Summary: The new SHIELD is being rebuilt while new missions come up followed by old agents. AU: Grant Ward had another elder brother who had been taken by child services. What happens when the elder brother turns out to be an Agent on an 18 year long mission? Castle and SHIELD mixup. Caskett FitzSimmons SkyeWard
1. Ka-boom

AN: So the only character I actually own is Perseus Hunt. You'll find a lot of characters from Castle, Shield, Bones, OITNB, White Collar and more but since this story is about our favorite author and Kate Beckett, it stays as a Castle fanfic. This is post season 6 ending with me playing with one of Castle's own spy CBI FBI ideas adding my own little flare to it

* * *

3… 2… 1… and KA-BOOM!

The man sighed from his hiding spot as he watched flames go up. The newly purchased car, blown to bits, spread all over the grass. The sun glared at him, as if scolding him. _Why now? _He thought to himself. It had been years. He had left that life of his so far back… so far that he had almost forgotten, his brain had turned it into a distant memory, a faint dream from another life. He looked up and stared at the sky. Minutes passed as he felt tears form within his tear ducts. The dry grass beneath him sizzled and poked into his skin. Punishing him for the pain he was going to cause in just a few minutes.

Blinking back his tears, he took the phone from his partner and without thinking dialed the number. "Hello? Who is this?" a female voice sounded on the other side of the phone, he knew her in and out didn't he? He could taste the longing and happiness in the very sound of her voice. But right now, all he felt was sadness, he couldn't do it. His partner snatched the phone from him, putting up a frightened voice he spoke, "Is this the residence of Richard Castle, Owner of a New York registered car number: DZ-8479? … Ma'am, I am calling from the Long Island Fire Department. By passers just reported a car crash at the….." The man, tuned out the conversation, he couldn't bear it anymore. Today was supposed to be his big day. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, Katherine Beckett. Why did his past have to catch up with him today? Of all the days in the world why today? _Is the mummy's curse finally catching up with me? _…._ Snap out of character Perseus Hunt you do not believe in curses or luck or any such thing. _He instantly chided himself. He took in a deep breath as he realized he had been stuck so long in his thoughts that he hadn't realized the commotion by the burning car.

His wife/fiancée… _NO. _Surveillance Object Katherine Beckett stood in her wedding dress. _Oh she was right, I would have died at the sight of her at our wedding alter… Oh Kate. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _He pushed back a tear as it threatened to slip down his cheek. What sort of a monster was he? He was causing pain to the love of his life... and then he was sitting and watching her crumble to the ground because of his actions. How could he? He wanted out. He had done as he was asked. He had completed his mission.

Lev's sneering brought him back to his senses. "Perseus! it's nighttime, uniforms have taped and evacuated the area, we have to evacuate this place and be at Headquarters within an hour. The Director will not have any delays or rusts, so, QUICK"

He tried his best to snap out of the gloomy haze but he failed. Yet he tried to put up a strong face, the man next to him was a co-worker. He could not show emotions infront of a co-worker. "But the nearest authorized airfield is at least 50 minutes from here because of traffic and that too in the opposite direction, how do we make it there and then Providence in exactly an hour?"

"In that case it's a good thing I snuck out Lola hmm? Oh and headquarters is exactly above the Empire State building right now."

"WHAT!? LOLA? Coulson will kill you!"

"He definitely will if we don't make it back on time, let's get moving now."

And with that he pushed his pretend life to the back of his mind as he and Lev raced back to the black Range Rover that sat unharmed and well hidden behind a tree, concealing a cherry red Lucra LC470 shining with panther black interiors, fondly known as Lola. He grabbed a can of acetone and along with the assistance from Lev; he washed the black car clean of prints or other tracks in haste. He raced Lev back to the Lucra and jumped into the driver's street, starting it without warning as his mind was still 100 miles away. _Focus Perseus! You have to! _He chided himself as his foot mercilessly pressed the gas pedal. The customized flying racecar grunted under his foot while obeying its driver's command. Miles passed by the minute, the scenery slipping behind him as the blistering sun slowly slipped down the sky, it was a moonless night as if the dark sky were reflecting the man's mood. He tried to pay it no heed as they entered the maddening city of New York. His eyes were red now as with every passing minute and every beat of his heart he also felt the ever growing pain that he had caused Kate. _I love you Kate, I am so sorry. I will come back for you. I promise... I should have told you. Oh lords why didn't I ever? _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself driving straight for the Empire State Building, head on, in the last moment the car's own flight mode was activated causing the car to do a vertical fly up at the speed of a 100mph. He cautiously wiped a tear off his cheek before Lev could notice it and forced a smile at the Helicarrier runway and the landing agents that stood there. The gigantic Helicarrier loomed up infront of him like a sky city, making him feel small irrespective of his height and build. As he stepped out of the car, the night winds whipped against his face, mussing his air shocked hair, charging static up that he really didn't care for just then. _I can do this. I can figure a way out and go back to Kate. No she won't accept you, you fool. What will you tell her? That you're Richard Castle? That you messed up and were on a mission faking to be someone you aren't? That you fell in love with her and asked her to marry you after you forgot you weren't the actual Richard Castle? She loves the man who wrote those books which even though you did, you aren't Richard Castle, she loves that shining face on the back cover, not a top-secret agency's Agent. Even if you do manage to find a way back into her life as you, she's a one and done person, she will never let you in. You showed her dreams, opened her up, told her not to fear life and then crumpled them all in one second. You, Perseus Hunt are a monster._

He suddenly felt like he was being shaken so he left his berating aside to look at his co-worker, who right now was looking at his weirdly. _Oh how much I would like to punch you in the face for 'extracting' me out you bearded asshole. _Perseus thought to himself then decided that he had to show him who was leading. "Agent Bark Liev, please lead the way." 


	2. Headquarters Ahoy!

AN: So I thought I'd thank all my readers by providing another chapter, today itself, quick huh? Anyways, should I continue with the story or ditch it? PM me what you think :)

* * *

"Agent Hunt" Coulson held his hand out for a shake. "Director" Perseus took his hand and shook it while concealing all his inner rage and fury at this clown of a man who had turned the biggest day of his life into a joke. "What? No Thank you? I thought you would be grateful I had you extracted before you were committed for life to a stubborn brunette" Perseus grated his teeth and fisted his hands till his knuckles were white. Lucky for him, the director didn't seem to notice. "Thank you Director" he finally spat out, his voice emotionless. How he was doing it was a mystery to him as well.

"It's good to see we still have Agents who are ready to put everything at stake to fulfill their mission. It's hard to trust anyone these days, especially since we are starting to rebuild what's left of SHIELD. I'm glad you're not HYDRA, Perseus"

_Oh I know how bad SHIELD's fall and Fury hurt you Director but all I really want right now is for you to shut up! _

"Agent?" Perseus's ears caught so he berated himself and tried to regain his focus. His face emotionless as it had been since the moment Lev overtook him on the Long Island Expressway. "Yes Sir?" "I was saying, it has been years since I've seen you. You've changed so much. Why don't you go get those add-ons off, fix your face and body? And then we can continue this conversation?" "Well, Director Coulson that's because the last time I came to the headquarters you were too busy dead or taking care of some breakout at the Fridge"

He forced himself to laugh along Coulson before he took his leave. Once he exited the glass dome of Coulson's office, he made a dash through the central room where Agents stood huddled over hollow tables and laptops, and escaped through one of the thin lanes that lead to the basement level living quarters. The dark grey walls he once loved now reminded him of prison. _

He walked to his temporary room and then to the en-suite bathroom. _No you cannot break. Not yet. You are at the headquarters. They catch even a hint of that emotion and you'll be in another continent. _Like a machine he proceeded with rubbing acetone over his face, effectively pulling off the skin add-ons provided to him 18 years ago by S.H.I.E.L.D. As he did this his raw skin beneath screamed out but he liked the feeling. He deserved the burn. He then slowly ran a serum though his scalp causing the signature brown Richard Castle hair to come off like a wig, replacing it was his actual bark brown mane of hair that had been concealed past ages. He ran his hand through his hair, missing the feeling of it. A sudden wave of suffocation hit him and he felt like he could breathe. He pulled off his tuxedo jacket, then unbuttoned his waistcoat, as he pulled it off he took in a deep breath and then let all his pent up aggression through: in one stroke he ripped off his shirt, leaving him starting at a shirtless and slightly aged half Rick Castle and half Perseus Hunt. He shook his head mentally scolding himself for letting his aggression through and then proceeded to remove the body add-ons over his chest and stomach, leaving a toned soldier like man. If there was anything common between him and Rick Castle, it was the eyes. Something SHIELD has never needed to change. He stared at his half naked reflection. His eyes red from emotions he couldn't allow himself.

"You are Perseus Hunt, not Richard Castle. Richard Castle is dead." He yelled at his reflection. To his surprise which he knew was actually his mind, he was hallucinating the reflection's reply

_"How do you kill someone who has been dead for the past eighteen years?" _

"No he was alive till an hour ago. Agent Lev and I, we killed him."

_"So Richard Castle didn't die of over consumption of alcohol after his first divorce?" _

"He was alive through me! He has a daughter, a fiancée/wife, a mother and an entire precinct of friends who care for him deeply, and I killed him."

"_A fiancée who never met him, a fan who fell in love with books written under his name by you, a daughter who never got his love, a mother he hardly spent time with and a group of friends who's names he's never come across, are you sure those are his or yours?" _

"But! She loves Richard Castle the author! Not Perseus Hunt the agent!"

_"No I think she loves you, not the name you choose to take on or the way you wear your hair. Just like you are Alexis's dad, Richard Castle might be her Father but you are her DAD" _

Ultimate rage overcame him and seconds later he stood infront of a cracked mirror his fist still held against it, blood running down his knuckles where glass had cut through. Going back into the procedure of cleaning himself up, he cupped his own face, gripping his cheekbones with the edge of his fingers before pushing them up slightly causing a light crack to sound. He repeated it with his jaw bones pushing them slightly inward, then his nose which now looked sharper, having finished resetting his face, he followed the same procedure with his body, removing the chemical restraints off his toned limbs. Finally done he proceeded with bathing himself of all super adhesive, acid and blood residue.

He stood under the shower for an hour, as he cried silently; mourning for what he believed was his own death to him and the death of his love. He threw question after question with every droplet of water that hit his raw skin, stinging him. A sting he welcomed as a much deserved punishment.

_How could I forget? I am Perseus Hunt not Richard Castle. I can never ever be him. I am a spy, and an assassin. Not a writer. I am a trained responsible non ageing adult of SHIELD. Not an irresponsible old drunkard of a pathetic writer. I am an orphan. Not a son or a father. I kill people with a gun for a living. Not with words. _

During his thoughts, he had shut his eyes so he hadn't noticed his ex Reyna when she entered the bathroom. His eyes flew open with shock when he felt familiar hands running over his chest while a pair of lips traced his shoulder blades. He didn't wish to offend her so he turned around to face her and forced a smile at her before he stepped out of the shower. He pulled his robe on and exited to the room so he could dress in privacy. He doesn't give a second thought to Reyna's actions since it had always been their thing to get back together between missions. 'Relieve the stress' they called it. Of course it meant absolutely no emotional attachments. They were machines; they weren't supposed to be capable of emotions. Isn't evading emotions the only thing they had been constantly taught since they were admitted into SHIELD?

While his thoughts caught up with him, he dressed himself up into a spare set of Shield Gear since he had torn his shirt off. He suddenly felt arms around him and tried his best not to just push them away. "Hello Reyna" his voice sounded dangerously unemotional and distantly metallic.

"I know you're an emotionless robot and all, but even a robot can manage a more cheerful greeting towards their life savior" She chided him half joking. He took no notice of it. He knew she was only trying to jump back to the way their conversations once went by. Too bad for her, he was in too bad a mood to consider joking so he just grunted and tried to get to the point.

"Not in the mood Reyna. I just got back. I am tired" his voice didn't change. He still sounded metallic due to the mountains of guilt and anger he carried on his shoulders.

"Well be tired later grumpy, you're needed to report to the lab for your check up and then you've been asked to report to Director Coulson's office"

Perseus grumbled about not being grumpy and how he didn't need checkups but then decided to drag himself anyways. He was just past the door when he whipped his head and turned around. "Wait, what do you mean 'life savior'?" He looked directly into her eyes, his outraged oceanic blue orbs staring into her cheerful brown ones. They were familiar but they lacked that tint of green he loved. He missed her eyes, his Kate's eyes.

"Well, who do you think convinced Director Coulson to have you extracted before you made the mistake of the century?"

He wanted to hurt her so badly just then. _How dare she call my Kate a mistake? Who the fuck does she think she is? Mistake of the century? I was probably doing the right thing for the first time in my life! I was going to marry the love of my life and you had me extracted out? You thought marrying the love of my life would be the mistake of the century? _Perseus glared at her as his eyes got darker but then he realized that she didn't know. _How could she? His emotions were his dirty little secret, an ex playmate with glossy black hair and cherry red lips would definitely not understand that. _


	3. Thanks so much

AN: So here's chapter 3, thought I'd make it extra long this time :D. Still don't own Castle or Agents of SHIELD. Wish I did. My birthday's coming soon, perhaps as a birthday gift? :D

* * *

"Thanks" he spat out. His eyes however, were conveying a completely different story. Lucky for him, Reyna was too busy dressing up to look at his eyes just then. He left her to it and made a quick walk towards the labs. If there was anybody to look forward to meeting at the headquarters, it was FitzSimmons. The duo had long ago earned that name after verbally attaching themselves to each other by the hip. After having personally suffered being romantically ignored by the love of his life for four years he pitied Fitz. Though Simmons was lot more careful about her romantic life, not obliviously throwing them in Fitz face unlike a feisty brunette he knew, he still sympathized with him. _As soon as I am done with the check up and talk with Coulson, I'll be able to request a normal life with Kate. If he doesn't agree, well then I'll just turn into a fugitive. But I'd like to try the civil way first. _With newfound motivation he made a dash for the labs, responding to 'welcome back's and when did you come back's' from agents as he passed them.

He was literally attacked by the duo upon his entrance into the lab. "Bwah! At least warn a man before jumping him like that!" he said trying his best not to fall over while consecutively hugging the scientists back and pushing them off him. For the first time ever since the car blast, he was actually smiling, momentarily happy to see his two friends.

"How've you been O' great hunter?" Fitz greeted him dramatically. For his part, Perseus sneered at the short stick like scientist "Do not call me that" to complete the look he even bared his teeth causing FitzSimmons to roar out with laughter. "That's our old friend, so how've you been and how's the love story so far?" At the reminder of Kate, Perseus got gloomy again and climbed up one of the observation beds. He took the pipes and wires waiting for him by the bed and started inserting them into his body, remembering each point by memory. He realized he had stayed silent too long when Simmons repeated the question for Fitz. "What's up Kelp head?" I glared at her for the nick name but let it roll off my shoulders. "Well I was supposed to get married to her today"

"WHAT?!" The two asked, genuinely shocked though he wasn't sure about what. Were they shocked he was about to marry Kate, or were they shocked he was here at the headquarters on his wedding day. The latter seemed more reasonable as they already knew how deeply he felt for Kate. Three years ago, he had begged them for the GH325 so he could save Kate from dying. That alone proved that the rumored heartless agent had a heart, and it belonged to a certain Kate Beckett.

"We didn't even receive wedding invites" Simmons pouted sarcastically while Fitz took the nearest book and smacked him in the head. "Ow" he half complained "what was that for?" "That" Fitz considered his statement before he continued "is for spending your wedding night with us" "Well I wasn't really asked before I was extracted. I so badly want to go back, in fact the first thing I plan to do is request Coulson to let me go back once I'm done with all these tests." He tried his best to explain to FitzSimmons hoping the two were still capable of reading between the lines. He smiled to himself when the two nodded in perfect co-ordination. The two scientists reminded him so much of himself and Beckett that he had to blink back what he hoped weren't tears at the last memory of his fiancée: Dressed in her wedding gown, looking shattered and broken as she mourned for him.

"Sooo… your heart rate seems spiked but I'm guessing that's because you're angry. Your serotonin and dopamine levels suggest depression but then that is understandable. Otherwise you seem physically fine. You ready for the endurance and torture tests?" Simmons looks at him with a look he isn't very fond of: sympathy. _I don't need anyone's sympathy! Oh for hells sake, she's just Jemma Simmons, the ever caring blonde you consider your younger sister. She's only concerned about you! _

Instead of providing a verbal approval, he walked over to the treadmill letting Simmons and Fitz fuss over him with all the correct sensors. Once all set, he fired the treadmill up and increased the speed frighteningly. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears but he kept strong. He needed this to keep his mind of Kate. Just a short while, he silently promised himself. Then, he would go back to her. Due to being only half attentive he missed a screeching Jemma Simmons. He abruptly stopped the treadmill, sweating like he had walked up to the sun and turned to glare at the scientist. But the moment he saw the annoyed look on her face he mellowed down and was ready to run. If there was anything he had learned in all these years, it was that an angry Jemma Simmons could be very very scary.

He gulped as he waited for her to yell whatever it is he had done to upset her. She didn't disappoint him when she started off a second later. "Damn you bloody robot of a man, do you not understand you are made of bones and skin and muscles, not machine parts! Do you want to kill yourself running at a speed like that?!"

He tried to grin it away and walked up to the bench where the free weights were kept. "How many do you want me starting with?" He directed the question towards the physicist. "I'd prefer you starting with 20 but since you're GI Joe go with 40" Perseus had to try with all his might to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Fitz. The guy and his nicknames, he could write a book full of them. He picked up a weight of 40 kgs in each hand and lifted them about 10 times in each arm before proceeding to pick the 50's and then the 60's. It is when he picked up the 70's that he started showing signs of fatigue and he was asked to put the weights down. "Ok pull ups now Kelp head" Simmons poked him in the arm and he obliged. He grabbed the makeshift bar and pulled his body up while FitzSimmons checked stats on their tablets. Their faces showed they were happy with the results. "Hmm, anything else?" he broke them out of their trance

"Well Agent Blake wanted to personally conduct the torture tests" Simmons said and without missing a beat Fitz added "but since you're not supposed to be on a mission anytime soon I think you can skip him till you meet Coulson" He blinked at them. _Now I see why Lanie calls it the 'weird brain thing'. Third person's point of view it actually Is pretty weird to watch. Poor Lanie Espo and Ryan, they've had to deal with it past 6 years now. _

"What?" They asked in perfect co-ordination. "Hmph, nothing, I should get going, thanks guys" With those as his parting words, he made a beeline for the exit and broke into a swift walk towards the glass dome office belonging to Director Coulson.

Even from far you could see the partially bald Director bent over his computer, pondering over the world's problems. Perseus decided he didn't want to give the Director a warning, so he strode in without a knock.

"Coulson, I see you requested for my presence"

"And his highness is finally done cleaning up and getting tested I see" Coulson's reply came without losing a beat as if it were a sort of pre-rehearsed dialogue. "But seriously, Pearce you look much better now" _And there goes another nickname, its not just Fitz. So much for being named after a greek guy. This is why I was almost thankful when all people came up with were 'Rick' 'Ricky' 'Cas' or 'Castle' _

He realized that Coulson was waiting for a reply so he nodded his head and grabbed a chair. "Thanks Director. So what makes you want me here?"

"Actually there's a new mission" Coulson answered his question making him do a mental face plant _Why me why now, no no no, I reject! No more missions! Please! _

"Ok? And?" He urged his old friend and new director. He could see the look of displeasure in the director's eyes and he didn't like it. If revealing the information was scaring Coulson, then the mission was definitely scary, or at least one he wouldn't like.

"Err well Evander Markov has reportedly broken out of the fridge"

"Didn't most criminals break out of the Fridge during Hydra's attack? I thought after I handed Jerry Tyson back to Shield you said all dangerous felons have been secured"

"Well this one escaped our eye and we need you to recapture him"

"Uh-uh, and after that do I get a holiday?" He asked in a humorous tone, but he meant every word of it.

"Sure, we'll talk about it. So do you accept?" Coulson asked, to Perseus he seemed to be getting bolder which wasn't a good sign.

"I accept" he replied almost instantly as he was motivated by the possibility of a holiday i.e. time to try and earn Kate's forgiveness and love once again. Then he adds as he realizes he has almost no information "Where was he last spotted?"

"He was seen exiting a private runway near South Hampton. All needed information has been added to your file you shall be able to access it with the pin number AL47" Coulson replied matter of factly which pissed Perseus off. But Perseus couldn't show it. If he did, the reasons for his behavior could easily be linked to the possibility of his emotions being affected by his previous mission, which means that they could relocate him within a moment's notice. The thought of being transported around the world like a kill machine frustrated him, but he had been brought up and trained to be the machine all his life. So, he simply nodded and fed the pin number into his smart phone. He wanted to get the mission over and done with as soon as possible so he opened the file that instant. He opened the surveillance images first. Each image showed a man with average Russian features leaving out his Prussian blue hair and left cheek tattoo.

He then read through the written description. 'Male, 6'4, 40+, Blue hair, grey eyes, tattoo and scar on left cheek, muscular build, partially deranged, suffers from dangerously vulgar obsession over brunettes' attached to it was a warning in bold. '**WARNING: Do not come within direct contact without permission, the man is charged with static due to a failed Russian experiment while trying to replicate Tony Stark. May cause electrocution' **The report then continued to specify the previous capture and attached criminal records. The man had a record for sexual abuse, kidnapping and arson.

Though the report included a lot more all Perseus could retain was 'obsession over brunettes' and 'sexual abuse'

He hadn't realized but in his shock his feet had started working under their own command. Within a matter of minutes he was at the lab again, facing two very shocked scientists.

"What happened Kelp head?" Jemma asked with genuine concern evident in her voice. Did he really look that shaken to need that amount of concern? He shoved the smart phone which was now playing a video surveillance of Evander's static build up, in Fitz hand. He gave the scientists two minutes to watch and when they looked back at him he broke the million dollar question. "Any idea what could cause an effect like this?"

Jemma lit up instantly "There's the soliton hypothesis-" but before she could complete her sentence Fitz jumped in "Well, okay, judging by the horizontal-" within a second she bit back"Perhaps nano-batteries-" and yet again Fitz added "...electrical discharge could be-"

He stood and stared from one scientist to another till he was sure his head was going to blast so he decided to get a clean answer "Time. Let's try again. Any idea what could cause an effect like this?" and then he got one: "Hell if I know." Both scientists replied in perfect co-ordination. He glared at them, exasperated for making him think beyond his mental capabilities. "Ok question number two, what would be the best method of insulation?"

"Would you like to explain the matter first Kelp man?"

"One would think you'd have a hang to figure what's going on after working in Shield for all these years" He teased her sarcastically before he got a mean glare in response and decided to speak in clear sentences "Evander Markov is in South Hampton. Coulson has asked me to capture him" he tried to keep out the '_I would have anyways, considering Kate is over there and I cannot let a deranged rapist wander around her' _He couldn't help but worry about her he looked up from the point he was staring at to the two scientists faces and was puzzled to see expressions of shock on both their faces. "It's a suicide mission tin-man" A voice replied from behind him, causing him to grin despite all his gloominess. He turned around to find Skye grinning back at him. "I was wondering when you'd come and see me Wall-E" she said before she jumped and gave him a tight and warm hug.

"I would have Skye, Coulson just handed me a mission though, so thought I'd deal with that first" he half lied. He trusted her, but he didn't want to go on telling everyone about Kate. This organization worked very differently from the normal world. People here counted emotions as a weakness. He could not be seen as weak. The only reason FitzSimmons even knew about Kate was because he desperately needed the GH325 to save her life.

He watched as Skye climbed up a table and sat on it. "You're in luck Wall-E, I've been assigned to assist you with the mission along with FitzSimmons. Just like old times" "Nah we're missing Ward" he replied as he threw a quizzical look at FitzSimmons who were wildly shaking their heads from behind Skye. It's then that he realized what he had just said. He bent forward and hugged Skye, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. I must apologize for my brother's betrayal though. Now that I'm back, I'll personally speak to him. All this while he's been Hydra only because he was brainwashed and manipulated as a child, If I weren't taken by child services and then adopted by May, I would have never let them do what they did to him. He's still a child at heart Skye, he just needs to be shown the right way" Skye nodded at him between tear filled eyes and he smiled back at her. "Thanks Perseus" she said and then a second later she added "Anyways, back to work, four of us together and we can solve anything. She pulled out an iPad mini from her back pocket and furiously started typing in commands way past FitzSimmons or his knowledge. They stared in awe as within minutes the lab's huge screen was filled with 42 different screens each with a separate view of South Hamptons. "Here's the view of all public places in South Hampton. We can watch these for the next few hours while FitzSimmons work out insulation suits for us. We do not want to kill him, only contain him, thus we'll be using the Night-Night Guns." She said suddenly taking a very commander like voice. Perseus threw a mock salute at her and received a cheek pull much to his annoyance while FitzSimmons started throwing their own scientific jargons at each other and working on suits.

"I'd like to present" Fitz added with a table drum-roll "The Anti-Electricity Suits"

"Whew, thank god, I thought you were going to give these suits a weird name too" Perseus replied with a teasing grin while Fitz scowled

"Well I did think of-"

"No" Simmons butt in

"Or-"

"Absolutely not" she butted once again.

"But-"

"Over my dead body" Simmons replied with a tone of finality which caused Fitz to pout.

"Joy-killer" he muttered under his breath while Perseus and Skye watched, amusement clear on their faces.

"If there was anything missing in my perfect life, it was you three" Perseus said a while later once he had zipped on his suit.

FitzSimmons left their bickering momentarily to smile at him, knowing how much those words meant while a clueless Skye gave him a quizzical look.

"What am I missing?" She finally asked once she had her suit on but still couldn't get her head wrapped around his words.

"Gloves" Fitz replied, thinking she meant the suit.

"And a cute hairstyle" Jemma added without missing a beat.

"I meant what's up with you three?" She glared at Fitz knowing it was easiest to break him

"Um well, I don't know, stop looking at me like that!" he pouted. "If only we had a monkey, he could give you a glare contest Skye"

"You're our little monkey" Perseus added into the conversation, hoping to pull it away from the topic Skye had started.

"Yea, well let's try testing them one last time, you both ok with shocks in case of failure?" Simmons asked, getting his hint.

Perseus picked up the electrode and placed it on the suit and Skye followed his example. Simmons took a wire and attached it to each of their suits then walked up to a dial and started rotating it slowly. "How does it feel guys?" "Absolutely nothing" Skye replies with a smile and he nods. She notched the dial up to 50Hz. "Guys, you're at 50 Hertz, are you fine, anything starting from 60 Hertz can cause fibrillation" They both nodded in reply to Jemma's query and she notched it up to 60. "Push it till 65 Hertz" Fitz added "The suit has been designed to take in about 70 to 75 Hertz" She did as asked and then dropped the power down to 0. "You both fine?" She directed the question at Perseus and Skye who nodded.

"Great so we have 4 suits ready" Fitz said.

"Could we perhaps have 5?" Perseus asked, and Skye gave him another quizzical look while FitzSimmons got to work, clearly understanding his reasons.

"Why 5?" She asked him. Lucky for him Coulson just walked in to the lab.

"Ah you guys look ready already" he commented, seeing the two field agents in suits and the two scientists working over what looked like another suit.

"Almost, the sooner he's off the streets, the better" Perseus replied while keeping the '_the sooner he's away from my Kate, the better_' just to himself


	4. The Hamptons

An hour later the four agents are standing around a hollow table that now holds a keyed 3D map of south Hampton. "There" Perseus points to a large red triangle that is shown to be slowly moving across an alleyway. "That's Evander" he explains and then points at a red dot "and that's where he looks like he's staying according to street surveillance camera footage"

"Ok and what's the green lined box?" Skye asked pointing to the mapped version of his Hamptons house and he steeled himself ready to be blasted. Simmons took pity on him and came to his rescue "That, I'm guessing is the village or town center. "Oh?" Skye asked as she enlarged that area, giving her a live feed of the house and surrounding area. "That looks more like a residential area, you sure the machine didn't short circuit?" Skye poked him and he could swear she was only trying to get it out of his lips. He glowered at her as she ignored him and continued to watch the house. A second later, he too was curious as to what was going on over there. Fitz, who couldn't keep his mouth shut, finally burst "Wait, isn't that your house?" for which he got a stomp on hi foot from Simmons. _Serves him right! Though, that foot's going to hurt. Trust Jemma to get all aggressive when needed._

Then he looked at Skye's face who was still studying the place. _Uh-oh _he looked at Jemma trying to come up with a distraction but by now the ball was in Skye's court. He started counting all his lucky stars in his mind, _1…2…3…4… Please please do not explode… 5_

And in perfect synchronization, Skye yelped into his ears "OMG" he blinked and looked down, not ready to face her. "I read your extraction file! I heard Reyna sent Lev, who saved you from a hell hole. How did you even manage living that life for 18 years?"

Without thinking twice he blurted "They were the best 18 years of my life" anger evident in his voice because she had referred to it as a 'hell hole'

"Woah woah woah! Calm it there, did your heat fan shut off suddenly Wall-E?"

He glowered at her. "Mission, focus on it" he reminded her and then quickly swept the focus away from his house where he could see the decorations were being removed and a very distraught girl – he guessed Alexis, was sitting there.

"I read the file" Simmons added trying to break the tension "It says he has an obsession with brunettes, you think Skye should be on the ground?"

"Brunettes are the second most common in the entire world Simmons, following black haired people and the line between black and brown is very thin. Plus she's playing bate" he smirked at Skye who suddenly looked horrified at the idea.

"How?" Fitz asked "She going to use her um" he made a gesture as if cupping his chest "boobs, to get out of a frisky situation again?" Perseus had to bite the inside of his cheek from laughing while Simmons whacked him on the head and Skye raised a brow at him. "You're just jelly you don't got any" Skye said poking her tongue out at him. _Real Mature _

Fitz pouted, then something sprung in his head and he lit up. "Nah I got some!" he announced and they all gave him looks of shock, amusement and disbelief. "Simple, what's Simmons is mine and what's mine is Simmons" he added after a second. Simmons went red while Skye and I fell, rolling with laughter holding on to each other, once we got our bearings again we stood up, Skye forever ready with her comebacks whipped at them, she wasn't going to let the chance to couple the two up, slide just like that. "So you guys are finally announcing?!" the teasing grin was on full display but what got Perseus surprised was how the two scientists were suddenly flustered. _How much could I have missed ever since I last saw them? Damn! I am a spy, I should have noticed such things! _He didn't say anything though. He liked to keep out of such things, especially when his own love life was a big mess up.

"Anyways, plan is to use Skye as bait. His file says that due to his deranged methods, he has never got a reaction of general liking from any woman. Therefore we will plant Skye in, who shall act interested in him. Her interest should help corner him. Once he is cornered, it's as easy as cuffed and put in the interrogation room till the Fridge has been secured." He cut in abruptly.

Skye gave him a weird look "You make it sound so easy. How do I act interested in a rapist?"

"Oh I know you, you can be bad" I grinned at her and Fitz added "Yeah, you can be bad and you got thee boobs, just stuff them in his face and he's yours!" Simmons smirked obviously at ease now that their secret was out "Oh is that how one gets a guy's attention Leo?" he had to try very hard to keep a straight face while Fitz got all red in the face. "Come monkey, help me with the cuffs" he finally took pitty on the guy and pulled him out of the situation. Fitz happily obliged and started working on 'shock proof' cuffs.

It was around 4 am when the Agents took one of the S.h.i.e.l.d. issued CJ4's and landed at the Francis S. Gabreski Airport with proper air allowances. Near Westhampton beach, Skye knew of one of Ward's hideout locations so they decided to 'borrow' his land-rover from him. FitzSimmons wanted nothing to do with him, but they had no option. Perseus looked as he tried not to remember his last conversation with Ward and he could see how the idea of going near something owned by Ward was making Skye feel, but he chose not to comment. They raced down to the Hamptons and Perseus went into flashback

_"And Kate, I love you"_

_"I love you too Castle" _

_He looked at her face as she slept. She looked so at ease, so happy as if there wasn't a worry in the world. His fingers, which had a mind of their own, were stroking her hair while he tried concentrating on the road. He could hear 'In my Veins' by Andrew Belle playing in the background, sounding out of the stereo _

Lost in yesterday, he was slowly humming to the song in his head when the chorus hit it and he boldly started singing:

"Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out"

He suddenly realized that they had reached, causing him to jump out of his trance. When he did, he felt eyes on him, he was yet to realize that he was singing. "Man you have it bad" Fitz said. Skye, who probably realized that he didn't know he was singing accompanied the next few lyrics

"Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody here's perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame  
Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day"

Perseus suddenly went red as realization came to him. "Gotta say though, you should-" Skye began to say but Perseus cut her "That better be a compliment, you got front row tickets to it for free, only my shower's and Kate have had the pleasure to hear it." Skye rolled her eyes at him and completed her sentence "You should Never with a capital N, sing" "Geez, critic, you sound just like Kate, what've all you women got against my incredible singing?" he replied, obviously not having thought his words before saying them. How typical of him.

"Who's Kate?" Skye asked, apparently his previous revelation wasn't enough; 1/3rd of those amazing 18years he had spent knowing and being around Kate. _How could she not know this? Oh wait, I never gave her a name or said anything specifically did I? Plus I had put up that playboy façade with all the women. Did she think I was referring to all the women I met in bed? Not that I'm complaining but I'm all for Kate now. I belong to her_

"His fiancée" Fitz popped in again as Simmons rolled her eyes, there goes the bubble.

"Ah the fake fiancée who's mother was killed by Senator" Skye said thoughtfully. _She really believed I wasn't capable of falling in love with someone, did she? _

"Yes yes that one, hey we're still sitting in the car, I think we should get out and set up, according to my phone, he's about 2 miles to our right" He said, trying to keep himself from commenting on the word fake.

They all nodded with renewed purpose and jumped out. They were going to stay in one of Perseus's other Hampton properties, that no one knew about. Not even Martha, Alexis or Kate. "Damn boy" Simmons said once she entered "I know SHIELD pays pretty well but even for that, this is beautiful, those books really made you a billionaire huh?"

He shrugged. "We're on the other side of the Hamptons, from my other property, but being the Hamptons that's only 15 miles. Apart from that, we're about 3 to 6 miles from where shocker boy stays. But he's currently at the village center which is about 2 miles. We start surveillance right away. It's 5 AM"

The others nodded and got to work unpacking gadgets and setting them up. An hour later, the massive living room looked like a mini shield base with 6 large computers, 2 sniper Nightnight guns and 2 nightnight pistols. The suits were worn by all agents and over that they chose to wear normal clothes to be able to mix in with the others. Skye had the computers hacking into surveillance feeds within seconds while Fitz did last minute work on the cuffs. Simmons sat ideally while she could see Perseus sulk over a framed picture that he had in his hand.

He noticed her eyes on him but guessed she had decided not to question him. For which, he was thank full. He doubted he would be able to keep his emotions at bay if he were pushed about them. He shut his eyes deciding on taking a short 10 minute nap while the others did what they did best. He shut his eyes and let himself be vulnerable infront of his worst fears.

_She was sitting there, watching him closely with a smile playing over her sensuous lips. Oh he had missed the feeling of her soft hands against his. She was playing with his fingers, his promise to marry her, her engagement ring, stood out on her finger. She was wearing her wedding dress, the intricate white sleeveless dress that she pulled off better than a goddess. If a goddess could even pull it off… She tugged at his hand and got up. He followed her suit as the scenery around them changed. He could smell the cherry in the air. The cherry fragrance he was so used to as he brought her closer, breathing into her hair. His hands went down the unbroken, scar-less skin of her arms, feeling it under the gentle touch of his fingertips. He pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder and kissed her there softly. And then suddenly the scenery wove and they were at the crash site. He was behind the tree hiding, and she was by the car, mourning for him. And then he was there, Evander Markov was there right behind her. He saw Kate turn to see Evander there, he saw how scared and broken she was and then suddenly he could see the static fill up in the webs of that man's fingers. He jumped to try save her, but just like the time at the funeral, he was too late. She fell, dead, in his arms and the world went black as he screamed, _

_"NO!" _


End file.
